The Speed of Life
by flaming-crystal-star
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles. Chapter 6- There was no way that Dr. Wells could have been involved in a murder. He refused to do a check on the man who gave him everything. What could make him doubt his mentor?
1. Guilt Defies Logic

**Author's Note****: This is my second collection of drabbles, but my first story for this fandom. If anyone has a request of something they really want to see then just send a prompt and your request idea in a review, and I will do my best! The only thing I will not write is slash. Please enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**The Flash**_**.**

**Chapter 1: Guilt Defies Logic**

Everything had been working perfectly. Then, they were suddenly headed towards a disaster of epic proportions.

Reviewing it later, Cisco knew he couldn't have done anything differently.

Fact: Ronnie had gone in with full knowledge of his actions.

Fact: No one could have altered his choice, or the results of it.

Conclusion: Ultimately, the only thing Cisco _really_ did was follow orders and shut him in.

However, after the accident, it was sometimes very difficult to look Caitlin in the eye.

Cisco's scientific mind understood he wasn't at fault.

It would just take time to convince the rest of him.


	2. Master Manipulator

**Author's Note****: I am really in love with this fandom. The characters are really complex. I hope I did this one justice. Please enjoy, and review!And t****hank you so much to everyone who has already reviewed and/or put my story on an alert or a favorite list! I hope you all keep enjoying these.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own _The Flash_ or someone, preferably Barry, would have figured out by now that Harrison Wells can't be trusted. I love the fact that Joe West is at least suspicious.**

**Chapter 2: Master Manipulator**

Nora Allen's death was necessary. The Flash wouldn't exist otherwise.

Stagg also needed to die. For the sake of money and power, he would strip Barry of everything. The Flash would be denied the chance to be even a blip on the pages of history.

Eiling _should_ have died. But he could work around that oversight.

Above all, the Flash must be kept safe.

Wells had always thought Machiavelli to be particularly brilliant. The end _did_ justify the means. And he was going to ensure _this_ end turned out exactly the way he wanted it to.

By any means necessary.


	3. Fire and Ice

**Author's Note****: I like these small character analyses I've been doing. First Cisco, then Wells, and now here's one on Caitlin. I wrote this before Caitlin made the decision to move on, so I hope people still find it an accurate portrayal of her character. Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited or reviewed this story or put it on their alert list. As always, please enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**The Flash**_**.**

**Chapter 3: Fire and Ice**

It wouldn't have been her first Ronnie hallucination. Although, back then Caitlin's agony had been fresh. Now, the grief was the softer, but constant, ache of a lost limb.

When she realized he was alive, she briefly thought she'd received a miracle.

Then, seeing what he could do, it occurred to her that Ronnie had been right to compare them to fire and ice. It had turned out truer than either of them could have imagined.

_She_ had let her heart freeze over. He had become… _this_.

But, even as opposing elements, maybe together they could still become something beautiful.


	4. Distrust

**Author's Note****: This one is about Joe West. He is one of my absolute favorite characters. He is really awesome, so I hope I did this one well. As always, please enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**The Flash**_**.**

**Chapter 4: Distrust**

He had been suspicious of Harrison Wells from the beginning. His instincts screamed something was off.

He was prepared to let it go because of all Wells had done for Barry. When he found out about the tragedy in Wells' past, he relaxed a bit, thinking that was why Wells seemed so cold.

Then he heard Wells' ideas coming from Barry's mouth, and he wondered how good a manipulator Wells actually was.

The incident with the shattered glass cemented it. Joe was going to find out whatever Wells was trying to hide.

He refused to let anyone hurt his son.


	5. Reluctant Respect

**Author's Note****: I really like Eddie. I think I actually prefer his character over Iris. I'm not a huge fan of her character. I know there are rumors that Eddie might end up a bad guy, but I'm really hoping that's not true. I hope you guys like my take on this! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorite my story. As always, please enjoy, and review!**

**To Arcadeus: I couldn't answer you directly since you reviewed as a guest, but I wanted you to know how much I appreciated your review. You pretty much made my day. Thanks! As for your questions, my favorite character is a tie between Joe West and Cisco, with Barry as a close second. Also, I like Caitlin/Ronnie too much to ship her with Barry until I completely give up hope about Ronnie. I don't really ship Barry with anyone yet. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**The Flash**_**.**

**Chapter 5: Reluctant Respect**

Barry didn't know if it made his situation better or worse that he actually liked Iris' boyfriend, if only grudgingly. Eddie was stubborn, arrogant and way too suspicious of the Flash for Barry's comfort, but Iris could do worse. Most of her past boyfriends had been either subtly hostile towards him or ignored him.

Eddie tried to be his friend. And it didn't feel like it was just a way to look good in front of Iris.

There was even a fleeting moment, over the punching bag, where Barry _almost_ felt like he was hearing advice from an older brother.


	6. Momentary Doubt

**Author's Note****: I have a theory as to who left that second blood sample on the Allen's wall, but I don't know whether I want to be right or not. I still think Harrison Wells is way too suspicious to be totally innocent in the matter though. This is my take on Cisco's thoughts after Joe shared his suspicions on Dr. Wells, and what finally made him run the blood samples. As always, please enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**The Flash**_**.**

**Chapter 6: Momentary Doubt**

He dealt with probabilities all the time. Someone who could essentially condemn a _friend _to death, without a second thought, was statistically more likely to actually be capable of taking a life. He hated himself for even his slight doubts, but the thought had been planted.

If the capability was there, then everything was too uncertain for his comfort.

Cisco was a scientist. He hated dealing with uncertainties.

So he ran the samples.

And the relief he felt that it didn't match his mentor was immense, making him feel guilty for even entertaining such a thought in the first place.


End file.
